


ART: Evening in?

by EarthCallingAlice



Series: Star Trek Art [6]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Art, Fanart, Flirting, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, No Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 20:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthCallingAlice/pseuds/EarthCallingAlice
Summary: Garak gets seduced after a long day at the tailor shop -- NOW COLORED!





	ART: Evening in?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still getting the hang of this new tablet.

[ ](http://imgur.com/rYk88Px)


End file.
